


The Grape Who Laughed

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Background Mineta Minoru, Batman: The Killing Joke, Gen, Insanity, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All it takes is One Bad Day to turn a man insane...Mineta just had that kind of day.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one shots depicting several tragedies....

All because of One Bad Day.

(1)  
The Definition Of Insanity

Have you ever had One Bad Day? That one day that everything just doesn't go your way? That one day where it all goes down the toilet?

Mineta Minoru was having this sort of day.

The small teen sat on a small bench in a park, where the sky was a dark gray, with rain that began to poor at a fast pace. His clothes began to be drenched, feeling wet to the touch. A soaking piece of paper was held lightly in his hands. A letter from his school...

A letter stating that he was expelled from sexually harassing his peers.

The boy sighed. So much for striving to get girls. What a joke.

Mineta slowly got up, and walked, and walked, and walked. All he could see was just faces. Beautiful faces, with amazing complexion, gorgeous eyes, and those big smiles. Those kinds of smiles always made the whole world go round. All Mineta ever wanted was everyone to smile at him, to chuckle at his jokes when things get rough. To Laugh.

Everyone didn't laugh at his kind of humor. In fact, some of them hated it, hated him. He couldn't blamed them, all he ever did was groped and objectify women. And every time he would get punished, he simply does it again.

Doing something over and over again to expect changes. The definition of insanity. And Mineta Minoru was a prime example of it

Mineta heard laughter as he passed a set of televisions that played loudly in a store. He turned, and saw a comedian performing, with a bright smile and always cracking jokes, just to please the audience and make them laugh.

Mineta's mother claimed that his father was a comedian once...or a clown. The story changed so many times he didn't kept count. There was one time his mother was drunk, and she said something that he would remember for the rest of his life:

"Do you know that your dad was a magician? When you were born, and the doctor said the words "Birth defect", he disappeared. Ha!"

Mineta sighed, and pressed his forehead on the glass that displayed the T.V.

The laughing was abruptly cut, and a voice of a news reporter spoke.

"Breaking news. A call to the police has revealed that a break in at a resident had occurred, and the victim has now confirmed dead on site."

Mineta lifted his head, and a picture of the victim has been shown.

His eyes widen, and his heart stopped.

"M-Mom?"

The only sounds heard was people walking and talking, and the rain hitting the ground. The rain also helped hide Mineta's tears, but couldn't drown his screams.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!"

Soon, there was a crowd around the boy, with people murmuring things about how he's screaming in public. The news concluded, and the grape haired boy ran from the crowd, sobbing loudly and stumbling around.

The boy ran, his tears blinding him, and all sight of his surroundings left him. He continued to sprint wildly, until a chain-link fence stopped him. Using his quirk, which allowed him to grab purple balls from his head and stick it onto anything, he quickly climbed the fence, and saw what appeared to be a chemical plant. He noticed the door was opened, and quickly entered the factory...

The boy then find himself on a catwalk, several tankers filled with bright green, bubbly chemical was beneath him. He looked down, the tears still flowed, his eyes red and puffy...

Then everything froze, and the catwalk buckled. The boy tried to regain his balance, but it was too late. The catwalk gave out, and the boy fell in one of the tankers, with Mineta screaming the whole way. And the world went black.

The boy slowly woke up, all of his body was burning and itching. He was outside, and rain started to poor. He slowly crawled his way, and stopped at a puddle, and saw himself. His purple balled hair had changed to a sick green, his skin has changed to a pearl white complexion. His eyes widen, and his mouth opened with a gasp...

He looked...Funny. Everything was funny now. Mineta Minoru got the joke...

"Heh..."

The boy chuckled. Then it turned into a couple of chuckles, then full on laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The boy's laughter had joined with the rain, as he clutched his head with the both of his hands, and continued to laugh. And he loved it.


	2. The Id

(2)

The Id

It was another day for Mount Lady, as she posed seductively for her adoring fans and the press. She had stopped a bank robbery, which was proven to be not difficult for her. Not at all, especially with her quirk. However, people were crazy about her, her looks, her charm, everything.

And Mount Lady loved it.

After some time, meanwhile fighting crime, and using her looks to get free food, Mount Lady called it a day and headed back room. She made it to her apartment...

Only to find her lock has been broken, and the door was opened ajar. She pushed into her dimmed lighted apartment, and the scent of strong chemicals entered her nostrils, which made her covered her nose with her right hand.

Her apartment had been ransacked, her furniture has torn, broken glass laid on the floor, and a set of small, wet footprints led to her bathroom. She followed them, only to hear something from the bathroom...

A kid giggling.

She made her way to the bathroom door, and slowly turned the knob, opening it.

What she saw was so disturbing and frightening, that it left a permanent mark on her mind.

The kid who giggled was none other than Minoru Mineta, the boy who invaded her apartment once, in which Mount Lady made him clean her apartment for a internship. But this wasn't him. That wasn't the perverted midget she saw. This boy had sickening white skin, and bright green balled hair, serving as a opposite of his usual purple one. The sound of the door opening made him turn towards it, facing the pro hero. His clothes was drenched, and changed color, due to some kind of chemical. He held a small, red lipstick in his hand, some of it was smeared against his mouth and cheeks, forming a wicked smile.

"...Hi," Mineta happily greeted the hero, followed by a couple of chuckles.

"...H-Hello." Mount Lady stuttered back, sounding completely horrified.

"Okay. I know what you're probably thinking, and the answer is yes, this lipstick is the absolute boom." Mineta joked, followed by more chuckles.

Mount Lady stared at the boy as he applied more lipstick to his face as he laughed. "W-What are you doing in my apartment?"

Mineta turned back to her. "Oh, because you and I are going to a talk. I have a lot going on at the moment, getting expelled from the most prestigious school all because of all of the females got tired of the same old stitch I perform daily, my poor, old drunken mother getting murdered, and me finally getting the reason I'm everyone's butt monkey, and going absolute nuts. A boy has to get some stuff off his mind." The lipstick in Mineta's slowly ran out as he talked, in which he just tossed it. "So let's talk, shall we? I-"

Mount Lady interrupted the boy, remembering that he's a harmless little fish, unwilling to not even hurting a fly. She rushed towards him, and grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him into the air. "The only talking you're gonna do is to the other pro heroes. You're coming with me."

Mineta's smile vanished. "...I'm sorry. That wasn't a request. Please get me down."

Mount Lady simply pulled the boy closer, his face nearly a few inches away from hers. "Or what? What are you going to do about it?" She asked with a smug look.

Mineta answered, "This"

The boy quickly cocked back his head, and rammed it with Mount Lady's nose, which bled instantly. She reeled back from the blow, and released the boy. Mineta laughed with sadistic glee as he climbed on the pro hero, and pulled on her blonde hair.

"Giddy up! Woah, she's one wild buck!" Mineta said as the pro hero tried to shake the boy off, which to led to the living room. This went on, until Mount Lady stumbled, and fell face first on some broken glass. Mineta climbed off, and the female hero weakly turned, her nose all bloody, and some glass shards penetrating her skin. Before she could react, the boy thrown several of his green sticky balls, pinning her to the ground.

Mineta's grin was even brighter than before, which gave away a extreme for nonchalance. "Okay. Let's talk."

The boy sat next to the pro hero, as she struggled to break free.  
"...Are you aware of the Id? The unconscious part of our minds? The part of our conscience that reacts to impulses? Our desires? Our Instincts. Of course you would have, you dress up as a cheap hooker, like the rest of them, and pose for the crowd. Let me ask you something, just one basic question," the boy leaned in. "Why? Why do you do that? Is it because you wanted to in the name of "Justice", or are you following your desires to be loved? To feel the sense of validation? To be objectified and worshipped? I...tried to do the same. I worshipped you, wanted to be like you, to be loved by everyone. I worshipped Midnight too. I've done everything I could do to be popular with the ladies...and I got absolutely nowhere." He laughed once more, got up. "It's a joke. A huge one, and the funniest part about it..." He then proceeded to straddle her on her stomach, and leaned in close. "You are too. You've used your looks to get what you want, and it gets excused because you're an so called goddess among mindless sheep, and because of that, you're just like me: Absolute Garbage."

Mineta drew back, and stare at her assets, the ones she abused time and time again. He grinned, and grabbed them. "Honk-Honk! HAHAHA! I've always wanted to do that!" He lets them go, and reached for his back pocket.

Mount Lady's eyes widen she saw the butcher's knife in his hands.

"TOO BAD YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE THEM ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHA-HAAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of screaming, laughing, and meat being sliced off was heard the apartment.

And silence quickly arrived.


	3. I'm done

That's it.

I'm done.

I'm sick and tired of being hated on, and having my opinion invalidated all because I like a character you people hate? 

How is that fair?

You're the same people that actually condone murder, yet you can't deal with perversion. 

You make me sick!

I'm officially done. 

I'm done with writing?

Fuck this fandom, and fuck you


End file.
